


Photoset: Катастрофа

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), kuzzzma



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Dolls, Don't repost, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photography, Photoset, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Иллюстрация к макси "Жучиный грипп"Иногда осознание надвигающейся катастрофы приходит на кухне.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 4 - ББ_Квест, Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Photoset: Катастрофа

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Жучиный грипп](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918933) by [fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020), [Siore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore). 



> Очередной сеанс связи еще раз напомнил Таркину, что с директором не соскучишься.  
> Кренник, стоя у индукционной плиты в одних трусах, яростно матерясь, собирал в кастрюльку убежавшие макароны — прямо руками. Рядом на столешнице среди пустых бутылок лежал его бластер.  
> — Директор, что вы делаете?! — Ошарашенный Таркин даже забыл поинтересоваться местонахождением знаменитого плаща, как и остального обмундирования подчиненного.  
> — Ситуация под контролем, губернатор, — выдохнул Кренник. — Блядь. Сейчас соберу эту срань обратно, залью каким-нибудь соусом и съем — фирменное блюдо родных ебеней. Давно уже не готовил сам, ну и вот, немного не уследил.
> 
> Как Таркин ни вглядывался, на лице директора не просматривалось ни тени смущения по поводу неуставного внешнего вида.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yuKMHEk.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/nZXKSfh.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/KLkVGhG.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/cDPpL3o.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/6z6vsqQ.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/clvMwQz.jpg)


End file.
